The advent of the Internet and the electronic age has dramatically increased the volume of information that is created and shared. Large volumes of content are published and disseminated and as a result there is a growing need for improved information storage, information management and information sharing methods and systems.
Information management entails narrowly or broadly tailoring information in one or more documents so that proper information is conveyed to the intended audience. However, documents can be unnecessarily long and over-inclusive when the intention is to meet the needs of a broad audience, or in contrast, documents can be too narrowly drafted for others, when a very specific audience is in mind. As such, a high level of customization is required to prepare and deliver the proper content to the proper audience.
The above conundrum, often results in inefficiencies in an organization's information management and dissemination strategies. That is, a too narrow or a too broad approach typically results in inadvertent inclusion or exclusion of certain audience in or from the intended scope. At times, the same may lead to the creation of multiple, related documents for multiple audiences; and thus, the added burden of unnecessarily disseminating, storing, managing and sharing redundant content.
Conventional content management methods do not offer an optimized solution that is conducive to meeting today's content dissemination and sharing needs. For example, a source document may be used to generate multiple submissions to an audience that comprises a plurality of target communities. Disadvantageously, the originator of the source document not only is responsible for managing the multiple submissions and determining the proper time schedule and delivery route to all target communities, the originator has to also manage all changes in the routing, scheduling arrangements and the associated authorization restrictions and requirements for each community.
Accordingly, improved methods and systems for content management and delivery are needed that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.